


Take me from this place of solitude

by Claire



Series: Thorns [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves the way Cas bruises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me from this place of solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the porn battle, using the prompts: bruise, burn and revelation.

Dean loves the way Cas bruises. And he knows he shouldn't, knows that each mark on the angel's skin shouts out how much further he's falling from Heaven, but he can't help it. Can't help but love how each mark blossoms blue and red and purple on Cas's flesh, love how each mark may as well be signed _Property of Dean Winchester_.

"Dean--"

"I'm here, Cas--" Dean's voice is soft as his fingers dig into Cas's hip. He watches as red bleeds from his grip into Cas's flesh, as he pulls Cas back against his chest, warm and wanting and needing.

"Dean, please--"

The lube's on the cabinet beside the bed but Dean doesn't bother reaching for it. Cas should still be loose and slick from earlier, should still be open from having Dean inside him.

Cas gasps softly as fingers brush over his ass, presses back as Dean's fingertips dip inside.

" _Please--_ "

The come Dean's already left in Cas is clinging to his fingers when he pulls them from Cas's body, the rest of it seeping slowly from Cas's ass and running over his skin to soak into the sheet beneath them.

"Open up," Dean murmurs, lifting his hand to Cas's mouth.

Cas doesn't hesitate, lips opening and tongue cleaning the come off Dean's fingers as they slip inside.

Teeth nip at his fingers as Dean's cock nudges at Cas's ass, catching on the rim of swollen flesh before Dean pushes in, gliding into the root on old lube and his own come.

This, Dean thinks, this is where he wants to be when it ends.

The world is burning outside, bright and sharp and angry, and Dean doesn't know if the dawn will bring death or salvation, so he presses a kiss to Cas's shoulder, holds on a little bit tighter and moves.


End file.
